


Buzzing

by ItsKarla



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Double Date, Frottage, M/M, Smut, horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKarla/pseuds/ItsKarla
Summary: “Oi, Robert, you’re pretty quiet tonight!” Vic says right in the moment when the waiter brings their food. “Is everything alright?” She’s looking at her brother with big brown eyes.“Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I’m good!” Robert says quickly and clears his throat.“Look, if you’re not in the mood for this tonight, then it’s fine, mate,” Adam offers.“Guys, you know how much Robert enjoys the double dates!” Aaron smirks, “He’s totally buzzing.”———Robron and Vadam are on a double date. Aaron enjoys it a lot... Robert not so much. 🤣
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a convo on twitter on Wednesday about Aaron shoving Robert against walls and manhandling him...
> 
> This fic happened afterwards.  
> I hope you like it.

“Aww sweet, they have a double chilli cheeseburger on the menu! Oh that sounds good, that‘s me sorted. Ohmygosh, I‘m literally starving after what we had on the yard, right, mate? It‘s been such a horrible day, really, I don‘t wanna see a washing machine... in the next _two weeks_ at least, that‘s for sure, if I see another washing machine, I‘m gonna _scream!_ Why do they have to weight a fucking ton, my back is killing me! Have you seen they got sweet potato fries, babe, what are you having?“

Vic smiles fondly at the rambling of her boyfriend and pats Adam‘s arm. “I‘ll have the crunchy hawaii chicken burger,“ she smiles, folding the menu away.

“Eww, pineapple on pizza is a crime, but pineapple on a burger is against human rights or summat,“ Aaron mutters and takes a sip of his coke. 

“It‘s delicious!“ Vic insists and Aaron shudders.

“It‘s gross.“

“Oi, Sulky McGrumparse, what are you having then?“ Adam elbows him.

“Cheeseburger.“ Aaron shrugs.

His best mate barks out a booming laughter, several people turn their heads in their direction. 

“You‘re so lame, Aaron! I hope he isn’t always that lame!” Adam looks at Robert with a dirty smirk and wriggles his eyebrows.

Aaron leans back on his seat, crosses his arms slowly and a smile starts tugging on the corners of his mouth as his gaze wanders over to his boyfriend, who’s sitting across the table next to his sister.

Robert looks a bit… flushed, his cheeks are rosy and he’s shifting on his seat when he feels all eyes around the table on him. 

“I can’t complain,” he says, heavy with meaning.

_Oh, surely you can’t._

Vic wrinkles her nose and Adam lets out another one of his trademark laughs. “You dirty dog, you!” he squeals and smacks the back of Aaron’s head.

It’s Friday evening and they’re having a double date. At some point - and Aaron’s got honestly no clue how it could have come this far - it became a weekly thing: the four of them went out for dinner in Hotton. Sometimes they hit the clubs afterwards or went to the cinema or simply headed home again. 

Aaron would rather cut his tongue out than admit it loud, but he liked these double dates. For various reasons.

He smiles at his boyfriend, notices how he squirms on his seat, how he entangles his fingers until the knuckles turn white, how he drinks his water with big gulps.

“You sure you two don’t wanna drink tonight? I mean, I can drive back home,” Vic offers for about the tenth time, eyes darting between Aaron and her brother.

“I’d rather stay sober,” Aaron simply says when Robert’s green eyes are locking with his. 

“Well, I’m definitely gonna order a second one, if that’s alright, babes,” Adam pipes up and empties his beer.

After the waiter takes their order, the conversation is flowing easily. Adam does most of the talking, of course. He and Vic are discussing their upcoming wedding ceremony and Aaron throws in some bits from time to time to prevent an ugly fight about having gladiola on the tables or lilies. 

“Oi, Robert, you’re pretty quiet tonight!” Vic says right in the moment when the waiter brings their food. “Is everything alright?” She’s looking at her brother with big brown eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I’m good!” Robert says quickly and clears his throat.

“Look, if you’re not in the mood for this tonight, then it’s fine, mate,” Adam offers.

“Guys, you know how much Robert enjoys the double dates!” Aaron smirks, “He’s totally buzzing.”

That earns him an evil glare from his boyfriend and Aaron has to hide his grin quickly by drinking his coke. 

His left hand wanders down into the pocket of his jeans, the fingers are wrapping around the small item there. Aaron’s thumb lingers on the button and presses it. 

Twice.

Robert coughs and squirms on his seat. 

_Oh yes, you’re feeling this, aren’t you? I bet you’re leaking into your pants right now._

Aaron is half hard himself. Knowing how Robert must be desperate right now. Knowing what nobody else knows…

Knowing that the big, fat, black vibrating plug is stimulating Robert’s prostate constantly. Knowing that the tiniest movement rubs the vibe over the swollen gland and sends hot sparks through Robert’s whole body. 

_And this is just the start._

Oh yes, Aaron’s got plans for tonight, including a whimpering mess of his beautiful boyfriend. 

Robert is clutching the cutlery in his fists like his life depends on it. The others might not notice it, but Aaron sees every little twitch on his face, every tiny tremble of his body, the fine layer of sweat on his forehead. Robert eats slowly and takes short breaks to breathe. 

Aaron stretches his right leg until he feels Robert’s ankle underneath the table. He carefully strokes up and down. When his boyfriend lifts his glance, he gives him a praising smile.

Robert’s eyes are more black than green at this point and Aaron is so proud of him. He’s doing so well. His boyfriend straightens his body, preens under Aaron’s loving gaze. He knows Robert needs this, the reassurance. 

Once they finished eating, Adam and Vic start talking about playing a round of pool in the bar down the road. Aaron sees Robert tensing up out of the corners of his eyes.

“We’re passing,” Aaron says, having mercy on him, “I think we’re heading home for an early night.” Robert relaxes slightly again.

“Dammit, Aaron,” Adam nudges him, “you two are really boring like a pair of granddads! Except…” he raises his pointer with a sly grin, “having an early night is a euphemism for-”

“Waahhh!” Vic interrupts him and pulls a face. “Stop this about my brother!”

Aaron chuckles lowly. 

_If they only knew._

About 20 minutes later they are on the way to his car and Aaron bites back the laugh at Robert’s slight waddling walk. He takes a quick look around in the car park, sees no one and smacks that peachy butt with a short and powerful slap. 

Robert freezes on the spot, bends over and lets out a deep moan. Then he shivers helplessly and whimpers quietly. 

“Aaron…” he whispers and his voice sounds hoarse. 

_Beautiful._

Seeing his boyfriend like this, so wrecked and fucked out although he hasn’t even _touched_ him, is making Aaron’s body tingle and his head floaty. He ushers Robert quickly to his car, which is parked in a dark corner of the run down building. 

Instead of opening the doors and getting in, he pushes Robert against the wall. He gets another low moan and a shaky “Aaron?” in response.

Aaron steps closer, until their bodies are connected from chest to toe. Robert’s hard on pokes against his hip. 

“Do you wanna cum?” he asks.

Robert’s gaze darkens once more and he swallows. His breath is coming in short gasps. Then he nods slowly.

“Alright then,” Aaron says and shoves his thigh between Robert’s. “You are allowed to cum. But no hands.”

The green eyes are getting big, flicking around the car park, then they land on Aaron’s face again. Robert is clearly struggling, fighting over the control of his body, but eventually he gives in, rolls his hips slightly.

Aaron smiles at him. “That’s it.”

His boyfriend whines, closes his eyes and starts humping Aaron’s leg with hard thrusts. Robert wraps his arms around him, pulls him closer, while he keeps rubbing himself off. He buries his face against Aaron’s neck to hide his desperate noises, his wanton moans and high-pitched whimpers. He’s panting frantically. 

Aaron kisses the sweaty temple. “Doing so well, Robert, god you look so damn hot like this. So needy for me,” he hums approvingly. 

Robert snaps his hips quicker, his fingers are pressing into Aaron’s shoulder, but he doesn’t mind. He feels like bursting himself any second. Watching Robert come undone like this, letting go like this, is intoxicating.

“Bet you were leaking during the whole dinner,” Aaron whispers, “bet you were thinking about me fucking you, while your sister was sitting next to you the whole time. Hm, Robert? Did you think about me bending you over that table?”

Robert hiccups a broken moan and Aaron knows he’s getting close. 

“If they only knew, how eager you are, how you’re gagging for my cock, to fill you up…”

His boyfriend humps his leg with all he has now, Aaron feels the hard cock pressing into his thigh. Aaron takes deep breaths to steady himself, counts another ten desperate thrusts, before he opens his mouth again. 

“Cum.”

That little word is all it takes. Robert’s hips stutter and a deep grunt grumbles in his chest as he spills into his boxer briefs. 

Adrenaline is rushing through Aaron’s body, making him giddy and hot and _happy._ He didn’t cum - _yet,_ because that’s for later - but he feels like it nonetheless.

They are both standing there, panting harshly, Robert’s body getting heavy in his arms. His boyfriend goes pliant, all the tension is leaving his body. 

Aaron pulls the remote out and switches the vibrator off. Robert lets out a relieved sigh after three hours of relentless torture, then he starts pecking sweet kisses on Aaron’s neck.

“Thank you,” Robert whispers.

Aaron isn’t sure if it’s for putting the vibe off or for the orgasm, but he starts smiling anyway.

“C’mere,” he says and pulls his favourite face in for a deep and longing kiss. 

He licks into Robert’s mouth, fucks him slowly with his tongue and his boyfriend lets him, humming happily. Aaron loves kissing Robert, but kissing Robert after an orgasm is even better. Relaxed, lazy almost, and they both are absolutely grabby, touching themselves everywhere. 

Aaron strokes over Robert’s strong arms, up to his shoulders, then down to that perfect jean cladded arse. He squeezes roughly and Robert hisses against his lips.

“Sore?” he snickers and knows he’s evil. That plug is still buried there after all.

He gets a glare in return and laughs again.

“Can we go home now?” Robert asks with a whine, “Before the cum dries in the pants?” He pulls a face.

_Adorable!_

“That’s disgusting,” Robert mutters grumpily. 

Well, well, well, look who’s getting bossy as soon as the edge is taken off. Aaron won’t have any of it. His hands are squeezing again, the thumbs pressing down along the crack. 

Robert closes his eyes briefly and twists his face. He huffs out a breath.

“Don’t get cheeky with me,” Aaron warns him with a smirk on his face. “I think you need a little reminder who’s in charge tonight. But no worries, I have something in my mind already.”

The green eyes are looking at him. Robert stays quiet, knowing better than to object Aaron now, obediently waiting for his verdict. He swallows.

“As soon as we’re home,” Aaron leans in and whispers right in Robert’s ear: “you get naked for me and bend over the couch. And then I’m gonna give your sweet arse a nice little spanking and you’ll thank me for every slap you’re getting. And you know what? Maybe I’m switching that vibe back on. Let’s see how often you can cum without me even touching your cock.”

Aaron steps back and watches how Robert is trembling, holding himself upright against the wall. 

Oh yes. Aaron’s got plans for tonight. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We do love Aaron‘s big plans, don‘t we... 😈


End file.
